britballfandomcom-20200213-history
Bath Spa Bulldogs
Bath Spa Bulldogs (American Football Club) The Bath Spa Bulldogs are an American football team based at Bath Spa University, Bath. The team was established in 2007, thanks to the hard work of 3 full time students studying at Bath Spa University. Ben Stevenson, Tom Madge and Danial Hogston created the team through a mutual love of American Football, the passion to play the game and the desire to see Bath Spa University become a member the prestigious British Universities American Football League (BUAFL).http://www.buafl.net/ When the Team was set up in 2007, it received moderate interest from the students of Bath Spa University. In 2008 the team secured funding from the University's Students Union and was able to purchase enough kit to begin competing in competitive games against local rival teams such as Bath University and Bristol. In 2008 the team grew to over 30 players and began its affiliation year to the BUAFL in 2009. At the start of 2010 and the end of the academic year, the Bath Spa Bulldogs hosted a game against city rivals the Bath Killer Bees, this was the bath Spa Bulldogs affiliation game into the BUAFL and even though the Bulldogs lost, they had proven they could host competitive games and had been affiliated into the BUAFL in advance of the 2010/2011 season. For the 2010/2011 BUAFL season the Bulldogs secured sponsorship from the Beau Nash pub located in Bath. The financial support of the Beau Nash allowed the team to invest in a brand new set of jerseys for the upcoming season. With the remainder of the funds, the team employed the services of head coach Steve Bennett, who guided the team through their first competitive season. With a productive recruitment drive in advance of the season the bulldogs went into their first fixture with a 28 man strong team. The Bath Spa Bulldogs completed their first year as part of the BUAFL, winning their first game against the Surrey Stingers (16 - 0). With 30 brand new kits, brand new training equipment, a dedicated steering committee and coaching body, the Bulldogs strive forward in eager anticipation of a long and successful future in the BUAFL's Conference 3 South, a conference that has been dubbed the most competitive division in the UK. http://www.buafl.net/ http://www.bathspasu.co.uk/americanfootball The Bulldogs are cheered on by Bath Spa University's Cheerleading Squad; the Bath Spa Rapids. Player list (2010/2011 season) # Ben Stevenson (Club President) # Tom Madge (Vise President) # Jordan Tzen (Captain) # Chris Walker # Edoardo Infante # Jack Crabb # Jamie Peacock # Benjamin Shelmerdine # Joe Jackson # Joe Peck (Captain) # Jonathan Birch # Keno Medford # Levi Holgate # Lucas Vinall # Luke Forsyth # Mark Rayner # Matthew Collins # Nathan Grady - Captain # Neil Markides # Nye Moseley # Oliver Bingham # Owain Coleman # Ross Elliott # Sam Cunningham # Solomon Ogumnefun # Stuart Nelson # Will Morrish (Captain) # Will Standen 2010/2011 season - South Western Atlantic Conference Results References External links * http://www.buafl.net/teams.aspx?id=4&teamid=4 * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Universities_American_Football_League